The present invention relates to agent based systems and more particularly to an interactive web based agent system which responds to a particular user with information pertinent to the user""s requirements.
Agent based technology has become increasingly important for use with applications designed to interact with a user for performing various computer based tasks in foreground and background modes. Agent software comprises computer programs that are set on behalf of users to perform routine, tedious and time-consuming tasks. To be useful to an individual user, an agent must be personalized to the individual user""s goals, habits and preferences. Thus, there exists a substantial requirement for the agent to efficiently and effectively acquire user-specific knowledge from the user and utilize it to perform tasks on behalf of the user.
The concept of agency, or the user of agents, is well established. An agent is a person authorized by another person, typically referred to as a principal, to act on behalf of the principal. In this manner the principal empowers the agent to perform any of the tasks that the principal is unwilling or unable to perform. For example, an insurance agent may handle all of the insurance requirements for a principal, or a talent agent may act on behalf of a performer to arrange concert dates.
With the advent of the computer, a new domain for employing agents has arrived. Significant advances in the realm of expert systems enable computer programs to act on behalf of computer users to perform routine, tedious and other time-consuming tasks. These computer programs are referred to as xe2x80x9csoftware agents.xe2x80x9d
Moreover, there has been a recent proliferation of computer and communication networks. These networks permit a user to access vast amounts of information and services without, essentially, any geographical boundaries. Thus, a software agent has a rich environment to perform a large number of tasks on behalf of a user. For example, it is now possible for an agent to make an airline reservation, purchase the ticket, and have the ticket delivered directly to a user. Similarly, an agent could scan the Internet and obtain information ranging from the latest sports or news to a particular graduate thesis in applied physics. Current solutions fail to apply agent technology to existing calendar technology to provide targeted acquisition of background information for a user""s upcoming events.
According to a broad aspect of a preferred embodiment of the invention, an active knowledge management system is utilized to facilitate an intelligent agent coordinator. Support for several channels of information delivery, all of which utilize a common back-end is provided. For instance, if a user is in front of a Magic Wall, the information will be presented in a multimedia-rich form. If the system determines that the user is mobile, the information will be sent to an awareness machine in standard text. The architecture facilitates delivery of information whenever and wherever a user requires the information in an appropriate format based on characteristics of the user at that instant. Personalization of information is also afforded by taking into account the history of user interactions with various applications and current real-time situations including xe2x80x9cwho is the current user, where the user is currently, and when the user is logged onto the system.xe2x80x9d A fast and scalable information prioritization subsystem is also utilized to incorporate intelligent agents coordinator opinion, user preferences, and history of user interactions. This processing removes much of the normal processing from an agent which allows the agents to be much more sophisticated and precise without compromising the system scalability. In addition, speech recognition and speech synthesis in combination with intelligent agent animated representation and tactile input provides for efficient, intuitive, and emotionally rewarding interaction with the system.